Machine Monkey
The Machine Monkey is a super powerful monkey. It is a Silver Robo-Monkey without upgrades that have normal arms instead of cannons(and shoot darts at speed of a 2/4 Sniper. It cannot pop lead. Each dart deal 2 layer damage. Cost: $5000 Path 1 Machine Boost Shoot darts at the speed of a Super Monkey, 50% chance to stun the bloon, and even 0/1 Super Monkey range! Appearance Change: A Machine with a ^ in it. Cost: $3600 Elemental Darts 50% chance of burning, 50% chance of freezing, and 75% chance to stun! (If burn, cannot freeze, If freeze,cannot burn, If freeze or burn, can stun!) Appearance Change: One side of the robot turns red, one side turns blue. It head turns yellow. Cost: $5000 Special Explosive Darts Darts that pop lead, each dart deal 3 layer damage, 2x damage to Ceramic and up, 25 damage per dart to a M.O.A.B., all-in-one upgrade! Appearance Change: A Bomb is showed in it head. Cost: $35,000 Ultra Machine Now shoot one dart with each hand. The left hand darts burn and the right hand darts freeze. (100% chance) The two darts have 100% chance of stunning a bloon. Each dart deal 50 damage to a M.O.A.B.,AND the hands can target different bloons. Appearance Change: Became a Monkey Tank-sized machine. Cost: $150,000 Path 2 Special Damaging Darts Each dart deal 3 LAYER damage. Gotta love Special Damaging Darts. Cost: $4000 Appearance Change: It arms became cannons. Extra Fire Shoot fire from it hand, dealing incredible 4 layer damage and even 10% chance to burn the bloons! Cost: $2000 Appearance Change: It arms have a fire in it. Targeting Special Styles Now, with special targeting special styles, can make a bloon pop three bloons a time! (First the dart go at one bloon, then at another, then at another.) Appearance Change: Gains special goggles. Zero X The Monkey discovered the Zero X, the ultimate weapon machine. The Ultimate Weapon Machine can do these things: *Shoot four darts that deal 5 layer damage *Have 4/2 Super Monkey range *When shoot 100 darts, make a cut that instakill 3 bloons and deal 5000 damage to blimps and capital blimps *Shoot a special ray that is like a Ray of Doom, but have infinite pierce and deal 8 layer damage per second to each bloon it touch and not follow the mouse,and sometimes shoot special orbs that deal 10 layer damage. *And have a AD of 30. *Abilities: One Zero: '''Shoot a bomb that pop all bloons at the screen and deal 2000 damage to Capital Blimps and 1500 to Bosses. '''King X Slash: Only can only be maked when one Wizard Monkey and other Machine Monkey are in the range of each other. You target a local and it will Instakill all bloons,blimps and even Capital Blimps that are in a Mortar Range of the local. Deal 3,000 damage to bosses instead of instakilling it. But, it need energy to function, so you need to choose a Monkey tower and it will drain 2 HP per second of the selected tower and the tower will become a 0/2 Super Monkey (because it heart will be affected and will function much more faster) Appearance Change: Became a monkey version of this: Cost: $2,000,000 Trivia *The Zero X is one of the two most powerful tower ever in conjunt with the King of the Wizards (because the Omegachi is not buyable) *Zero X is a reference to Megaman X and Megaman Zero *This tower best friend is Wizard Monkey. Category:Towers